DEAD LAND
by vocaloid.okumura
Summary: Un mundo creado por el hijo heredero de la muerte donde el caer en coma sera lo peor y tu padecimiento en tu salvación.


DEAD LAND

Tal vez no sabemos porque uno se cae, se raspa o lo más grave se fractura un brazo, pero si sabemos cómo te da diabetes, cáncer, pulmonía, sida…

Tal vez sea el karma, dios castigo a un niño que golpeo a otro dándole problemas al corazón, o una bebe que peco si saber ya que al nacer se infecto de sida, claro, dios castigo a un bebe.

No recuerdo como mi madre se infectó, lo que si fue que al nacer yo me infecte con esta espina eterna que no me dejaría vivir normalmente, sida, esa enfermedad que provoca discriminación ya que para el mundo…eres un insecto, un podrido…un mostró.

En mi fiesta de 16 años mis defensas bajaron tanto que provocaron mi colapso induciéndome en un coma, solo escuche como gritaban todos desesperados y al llegar al hospital como mi familia recibía la noticia, lo que si fue lo último real que escuche, el llanto de mi madre, el enojo de mi padre, la preocupación de mi hermano, y digo lo último la que de un momento a otro un aullido de lobo me ¨despertó¨

Estaba flotando en un tipo de lago, todo era oscuro y con árboles de gran tamaño surgiendo del agua, al notar esto me levante rápidamente y al ver que no me hundía me espante demasiado soltando un gran grito el cual provoco un gran eco.

-¿P-pero que está pasando?- Me dije nerviosa y aterrada

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno ya que todo era igual hasta que, de lo lejos escuche dos gritos, volteé y vi a dos siluetas, pero al darme cuenta que no estaba sola corrí hasta donde estaba estas siluetas, al llegar con ellos vi a un chico alto, mirada fría, cabello negro, un poco largo el cual estaba en una coletas, con ropajes grises y un collar peculiar, mientras que alado de este había una chica, esta tenía el cabello largo en un tono azul marino, una chamarra de color morado claro con blanco y sus ojos eran blancos.

-Al fin encontramos a alguien- Dijo en un tono de alivio y calma el chico

-¿D-dónde estamos?- Les pregunte un poco nerviosa

-Antes de cualquier cosa, creo que es correcto presentarnos, yo soy itachi uchiha, y la chica a mi lado es hinata hyuuga-

-h-hola- Saludo hinata un poco tímida escondiéndose tras itachi.

-itachi, hinata, bueno…yo soy konan origami, ahora que me presente me puedes responder-Dije en un tono de ansiedad combinado con miedo.

Itachi estaba a punto de contestarme hasta frente nosotros sombras comenzaron a surgir del agua formando una chica alta, ojos verdes, cabello rubio en forma de una gran coleta con un fleco cubriendo un ojos y vestida con una túnica negra.

-Hola nuevos comados, me llamo Ino Yamanaka y soy su musa de la muerte, eh venido aquí a explicarle y todas esas cosas- Dijo en un tono alegre mientras se cruzaba de brazos mostrando una sonrisa.

\- ¡entonces tu respóndeme!, ¿¡donde estamos¡?- Pregunte de manera efusiva ante mi confusión.

-Jajajaja, oye tranquila, bueno ustedes tres están en Dead Land, este fue un lugar creado por el hijo de ares dios de la muerte, aquí todos los que entran en un estado de coma tendrán que sobrevivir y luchar para recuperar su conciencia y poder asi despertar, pero además de eso ustedes podrían ganar el alivio de sus dolencias o padecimientos que los hicieron caer aquí…-Respondio la musa de manera burlona ante nuestra ignorancia.

-Enserio pretendes que te creamos-Dijo de manera fría el uchiha ante la explicación ilógica de la chica.

Ino soltó una gran carcajada ante la respuesta de itachi, esto cada momento se volvía más confuso, un lugar donde las personas que luchan en coma tendrán que luchar por su libertad para poder despertar, y todo para divertir a ese supuesto ¨hijo de ares¨, esto era ridículo, ante nuestra incredulidad Ino hizo aparecer frente nosotros un mapa el cual se abrió flotando en el aire.

-No me queda mucho tiempo asi que terminare de explicar, ustedes tienes que buscar en el bosque de la realidad difusa la torre de los sueños eterno, donde accederán a la siguiente etapa donde tendrá que pelear con los demás comados sobrevivientes para lograr ir con el hijo de ares, luego serán trasportados al hogar de este, donde kakashi, el verdugo de la entrada los juzgara y verán si son dignos de hablar con él, lo demás depende de ustedes. ¡Ah!, lo olvidaba ustedes tienen poderes según su padecimientos, digamos, si ustedes tienen cáncer de piel tendrás el poder de piel adaptable el cual les permite tomar forma de bestias según el tipo de piel y etc, bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos- Sonrió levemente mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse

-¡no espera!-Gritamos los tres tratando de tomarlas pero ella se fue antes y todo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse formando un gran bosque.

-¿a-ahora que haremos?-Pregunto nerviosa hinata ante todo lo sucedido.

-¡Tsk!, creo que tendremos que quedarnos juntos si queremos sobrevivir-Sugirió itachi ante la intensidad de la situación.

-por mí no hay problema, solo quiero salir de aquí- Respondí un poco nerviosa

Asi que itachi, hinata y yo formamos un equipo, estábamos dispuestos a ganar este absurdo juego asi que comenzamos a caminar y buscar un refugio ya que era de noche en el bosque, estábamos ¨listos¨ para comenzar la lucha, pero mientras caminábamos no podía sacar de mi mente el pensamiento de que tal vez podía curarme de mi maldito padecer, pero yo me mantenía de valemadrista pensando esto – Pensar que podía curar mi malestar al ganar era mi verdadera derrota ya que no aceptaba la realidad-…


End file.
